Time of the Angels
by Annieisawesome
Summary: (Post 3x09 and on. AU) While trying to banish the ghosts from Mystic Falls, Bonnie over does her spell causing her to loose her memory and transports her to the past of Pre-original vampire Mystic Falls. Now in present day Mystic Falls Klaus enlist the help of a now Original Vampire/Witch Hybrid Bonnie to get the Coffins from Stefan and reunite their family. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Guys! So I have been working on this story for quite some time and I thought it would be a good idea to share it. **

**Summary:(Post 3x09 and on. AU) While trying to banish the ghosts from Mystic Falls, Bonnie over does her spell causing her to loose her memory and transports her to the past of Pre-original vampire Mystic Falls. Now in present day Mystic Falls Klaus enlist the help of a now Original Vampire/Witch Hybrid Bonnie to get the Coffins from Stefan and reunite their family. Meanwhile Damon, Elena and the others try to get Bonnie back to 'Normal' and defeat Klaus. Contains Original!Bonnie and an alive Henrik.**

**Pairings include: Kennett, Klaroline, Fage, Elejah, Henrik and April, and More.**

**Also I might extend this story to the Originals time line later on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters JP does. However I do own some of my OCs that will be featured (the main being Aria and Christian Bennett Mikealson) Enjoy!**

Chapter 1 The New Deal

Klaus's phone beeped. With a triumphant smile, he switched the call from Rebekah to Stefan.

"Stefan," he greeted him, "miss me already?"

"_I'm just calling to thank you for my freedom," _Stefan's menacing voice said.

Klaus smirked, "Well I like to believe I am a man of my word, more or less."

"_Thing is, it came at too high of a price_." Stefan paused and Klaus could hear him pacing around a room, "_You took everything from me, Klaus."_

Klaus rolled his eyes and walked towards the truck with his family in it, "Let bygones be bygones, trust me resentment gets old."

"_You know what never gets old."_

Klaus was now getting annoyed, but he was going to get his family back now that Mikael was dead. He unlatched the back of the truck and opened it revealing the empty inside.

"_Revenge."_

Anger filled Klaus. His family was gone. Stefan took them.

"No," he growled into the phone.

"_What's the matter, Klaus?"_ Stefan smug voice said, "_Missing somethin_g?"

"What are you doing?"

"_Just enjoying my freedom."_

"I'm going to kill you and everyone you ever met," Klaus's voice got dangerously low.

"_You do that and you will never see your family again," _Stefan said copying the same dangerous tone as Klaus.

Klaus growled, and Stefan continued_, "I know you, Klaus. Someone who's been one step ahead for a thousand years, were you prepared for this?"_

Klaus hung up the phone angrily. Stefan had got to him, but he was wrong about one thing. Klaus was still one step ahead; he had one thing up his sleeve. As far as the Scooby gang knew, there were four sleeping originals, Elijah and his three brothers. He also guessed by the lack of his sister, Rebekah was put down too. Stefan took seven of the coffins, when there were eight remaining.

The last original was locked away from the rest. Klaus was always prepared. He always kept at least one of his family away from the rest incase Mikael took them.

* * *

><p>Back at his mansion, Klaus went down to the basement. He walked to a locked door at the end of the dimly lit hallway that was guarded by two of his hybrids. The hybrids moved aside to let Klaus unlock the door. Klaus stepped in the small, dark room and approached a lonely coffin that stood in the middle. He quickly tore off the vervain chains, ignoring the pain that shot through his hand, and opened the coffin up. Inside laid the woman that had caught his younger brother's eye, Bonnie Bennett Mikaelson.<p>

It was a big surprise to Klaus when he had came to Mystic Falls after a thousand years to see his brother's wife helping the doppelganger and her friends when she was supposed to be locked in a coffin. It was an even bigger surprise to find out that she was merely human. Klaus checked her coffin to see if the original witch vampire hybrid wasn't using her witchy powers to deceive him. Sure enough when he had checked the coffin, Bonnie was still immobilized by the dagger still in the same 1920s attire. After that Klaus was determined to find out what was going on with his sister in-law. He used his sire bond with Tyler to find out more information about her. It was disappointing when the hybrid's information made things more puzzling. Apparently Bonnie had been born in Mystic Falls along with the doppelganger and her friends. For a while Klaus gave up on his mission to find out who Bonnie was until Tyler called to tell him Bonnie disappeared and no one not even the Mystic Fall bunch knew where she was. That was when Klaus called one of his witches to do a tracking spell to find her.

_Klaus handed the witch the vile of blood of Bonnie's father. The witch gingerly took the blood and poured it on to the map. She then started to chant in Latin to perform the spell. The candles around the map flared and she finished the chanting._

"_Well?" Klaus said with a menacing stare, "where is she?"_

"_Not where," the witch said, "When."_

"_What?"_

"_She is right here in Mystic Falls, just not now."_

_Klaus glared at the witch. "Well, tell me when?" he demanded._

"_A thousand years."_

Finding that piece of information out, meant that he could use Bonnie against any of the Mystic Fall gang, which was the reason he kept her away from the rest of his family for back up.

Bonnie looked peaceful in the coffin. Klaus had wanted to wake them all up as a family, but with the complication of them being in Stefan's possession, he had to wake Bonnie up to get them. He quickly pulled the dagger out of her and walked out of the room.

"When she wakes up, tell her I will be waiting up stairs," Klaus said to his hybrids at the door and continued up the stairs.

Klaus was officially bored. He had called Tyler about a minute ago to give him new orders, but that didn't give him any joy. He had thought about going to get a drink at the Grill, knowing that he might run into someone who could be useful, but Bonnie had yet to wake up. He didn't want Bonnie to run off while he was gone. An angry original and a town full of humans was a bad combination. Bonnie was just being stubborn as she always was, she had always been this way, and her children where even worse. Klaus had to compel the renovators and order his Hybrids to leave so Bonnie couldn't throw a tantrum and kill them all, so the house was quiet. So quiet that he heard the slight sound of a board creek behind him. Klaus turned around to find no one there, but to hear the sound of another board creek the opposite direction.

"Bonnie," Klaus said with a smirk, "I know you're here. Come on show yourself."

Klaus laughed at Bonnie's dramatic behavior, but soon as laughter left his lips a wrenching pain filled his head. He clutched his head and screamed in pain. If it was any other witch that gave him an aneurism he would of shook it off easily, but Bonnie was a thousand year old witch vampire hybrid making her just as strong as Klaus.

"Bonnie!" He screamed in hopes that the pain would stop, but that earned him another blast of pain rendering him vulnerable to the floor.

When the pain stopped Klaus unraveled himself from the ball that he was currently in and looked up to see the powerful witch before him.

"Hello, Klaus," Bonnie Bennett said in a deadly calm voice that made Klaus nervous, "Where is my family?"

* * *

><p>Bonnie was angry. She woke up alone and her head filled with unwanted memories. Not only was she angry at Klaus for separating her from the family, she was angry at herself for what had happened in the life she had just remembered. When Klaus pulled the dagger from her chest, the memories from the life she had before she came to Mystic Falls a thousand years ago had suddenly came to her. She remembered everything, her child life without her mother, becoming friends with Katarina's doppelganger, finding out she was a witch, her grams, the death of her grams, helping the doppelganger in spite of all the things that happened to Bonnie because of her, the Gilbert boy and her blind love for him, his betrayal, and the spell to vanquish the ghosts causing her to lose control and go back in time. She remembered every gut wrenching detail of that awful life and even though every detail of that life was now ingrained in her mind, she felt no emotion towards it. The only emotion she felt was for her time as an original vampire.<p>

Now she wanted revenge on her brother-in-law for double crossing her.

"Bonnie," Klaus began, looking up at her from the floor, "You're over reacting." Klaus's screams once again filled the room as Bonnie hit him with another aneurism.

"You didn't answer my question, Klaus," Bonnie said angrily, "Where is my family?" Klaus got up from the floor and faced her.

"Oh come now, Darling," He said "You must be thirsty first. Let's get you settled before we discuss things."Bonnie narrowed her eyes.

"Discuss things? Why would we need to discuss things? There is nothing to discuss. Just tell me where everyone is."

Klaus let out a heavy sigh and backed away from her slowly, "I'm afraid I can't tell you that, Bonnie."

"What is the meaning of this, Klaus?"

"I mean I don't know where they are."Bonnie took a step back in shock which turned into anger.

"What do you mean; _you don't know where they are?_"

"Like I said Darling, things need to be discussed. Let's sit down and get you something to drink," Klaus said and smirked, "Besides you're thirsty. You're always moody when you're thirsty." Bonnie glared at Klaus which he ignored.

"Violet darling, you can come now," Klaus said and a young blond woman walked into the room. Klaus walked over towards her his fangs emerging and bit into the woman's neck.

Bonnie could smell the blood pumping from the woman's veins. Klaus was right, she was thirsty. Klaus retracted his fangs from Violet's neck and looked at Bonnie. Bonnie took that as an invitation and she flashed towards the woman and bit into her neck.

"Okay you wanted to discuss things," Bonnie said as she tossed Violet's body to the floor, "Let's talk."

Klaus gave an amused smile at her determination. "Well," he began, "Our family was taken from me. Your friend Stefan thought it was funny to steal them."

"He is not my friend," Bonnie scoffed, "I do not sympathize with him anymore, or any of them. They do not mean anything to me."

"You remember?"

"It all came back when you pulled the dagger out of me," Bonnie said. Bonnie looked down at her black party dress that had a hole where the dagger once was. She was going to need to a new wardrobe, one that fit this time period.

"Let me guess," Bonnie said looking up from the hole in her clothes, "you need me for your epic plan to get them back?"

They trust you. You can find out where they keeping them." Bonnie scoffed and crossed her arms.

"Do you really think I will help you, after all you've done separating our family? Find them yourself," Bonnie spat. Klaus growled.

"Don't be stubborn, darling. I can easily put you back in that bloody coffin." Klaus reached in his pocket and took out the silver dagger waving it around. Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Really Nik, the dagger threats?"

"Well then it will take me longer to find them if you don't help. Maybe I will give up on getting our family together. Besides I have my doppelganger to make more Hybrids to keep me company." Bonnie narrowed her eyes. By the look on his face it was hard to tell if he was bluffing, but Bonnie had to find her family. So she agreed.

Klaus had gotten into her old house and gotten her some of her old clothes that she wore when she was a human. Now she was dressed in a simple tank top, jeans, and sandals that Klaus deemed it something the old her would wear and headed to go inside the Mystic Grille. The clothes on her body felt strange and different. Even if she had worn them in the past, they felt too skin tight and revealing.

The Grille was crowded on a Friday afternoon. Bonnie walked up to the bar and ordered a glass of scotch. She smiled when she heard a semi familiar voice behind her.

"Bonnie?" Bonnie turned around to face Stefan.

"Hey Stefan," she said in a sweet human voice, "What are you doing here?" Of course Nik had filled her in with all the details on how Stefan was compelled by him and then earned his freedom by saving him, but wanted revenge and stole her family. By looking at his stone cold face, she could tell that this wasn't the Stefan that she remembered in her memories. This was the Stefan who was a cold blooded ripper, and honestly Bonnie liked this Stefan better.

"Where have you been?" Stefan said harshly, "I have been trying to call you after Mikael died." Relief flooded Bonnie; it was true that Mikael was dead. Bonnie wasn't a hundred percent sure if Klaus was telling the truth about that.

"I was with my father for a few days. I needed a break from the whole supernatural stuff," Bonnie said, saying the words that Klaus fed her.

"I need your help with something." Bonnie smiled inwardly. She was getting somewhere.

"Um, with what?"

"Not here, meet me in the basement of the old witch house."

Bonnie smiled a real smile, now she was getting somewhere.

"Sure," she said and turned back to the drink she just ordered while Stefan exited the Grille.

Bonnie walked up towards the old witch house. She had texted Klaus telling him Stefan had contacted her before heading to the site. The witch house was one of those houses where teenagers would dare each other to have sleepovers in. The once white paint on the house had grayed overtime. It was covered with overgrown weeds and ivy and made the house look even creepier.

inside of the house was the same. There was broken furniture scattered around in various rooms, and dirt had been tracked in by wind or stupid teenagers snooping around. Bonnie walked through the door of the house. Right away she felt the spirits of the dead witches and they were not happy. Once she walked into the ray of sunlight that was just in front of her, she felt the sun boiling her skin. Screaming out in agony, Bonnie flitted away from the beam of light. Determined to get to the basement where Stefan was waiting possibly with the coffins, Bonnie took off through the painful beams of sunlight running down to the basement. Taking very painful seconds in each beam of light she made it down the stairs and crashing through the basement door.

"Well, well, well. This is shocking." Bonnie looked up from her crash landing on the floor to the vampire standing above her.

"Since when have you been a vampire?" Bonnie groaned inwardly. This was bad. Stefan knew she was no longer Bonnie the witch.

**Did you guys enjoy it? Please tell me what you think and review or favorite.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Sorry its been along time. I've been tied up with school and AP Exams that its been hard for me to find time to write. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites, it means so much. I will try to update faster now that school is almost over with.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD. JP does. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Bonnie the Original

"_Hey it's Bonnie; I can't come to the phone right now. Leave a message after the beep and I will get back to you."_

_Beep_

"Hey Bonnie, it's Elena again. Um, where are you? I have been trying to call you for the past week. Please call me right when you get this."

Elena threw the phone on her bed and sighed. Bonnie had disappeared suddenly after the ghosts had vanished and Elena was worried for her friend. Things where not looking up in the past couple days. Stefan was still off the rails, and Klaus was threatening her friends and family. In all that was happening Elena needed Bonnie. She needed her best friend through all the crap. She had Caroline, but it was times like these when she could use some time without any vampires. With Bonnie M.I.A and Stefan gone Elena only had Damon to keep her company. Damon probably wasn't the best company to be around, but they were both hurting. Elena picked up her phone off the bed and dialed Caroline's number. She was in need of someone to talk to, and if Bonnie wasn't around Caroline was the next best thing.

"I feel like I'm going crazy," Elena told Caroline later at the Grille. After she had called Caroline the two had agreed to meet up at the Grille for coffee. "I am totally paranoid all the time."

"You have a right to be," Caroline said, "Klaus is still out there. He knows you tried to kill him."

"Why hasn't he made a move?" Elena uttered, moving her hand out in frustration, "There has been no sign of him; nothing. It's just my slow spiral into insanity." Caroline gave her a small smile.

"Hey, it's okay. We are all feeling this way. I am so close to exploding right know. I mean I can't trust my own boyfriend." Elena looked at her friend with sympathy and sipped her coffee.

"I'm sorry about Tyler. Once we figure out a way to kill Klaus or destroy the sire bond you can get your boyfriend back." Caroline smiled.

"Hey speaking of boyfriends; has there been any sign of Stefan?"

Elena shook her head. "He betrayed us, Care. The Stefan we know is gone." Caroline's eyes saddened. Elena knew that Stefan and Caroline were close. Stefan helped her though her transition, so Elena knew that Caroline would do whatever it took to get the old Stefan back.

"How's Damon handling it?" Caroline asked.

"Damon is Damon," Elena said looking over at Damon drinking at the bar. Damon was handling Stefan's betrayal the way he always handled things by drinking and being reckless.

Elena turned back to her friend and took a few more sips of coffee before asking, "Hey have you heard from Bonnie lately?"

Caroline shook her head, "I haven't been able to get a hold of her ever since she destroyed the necklace to banish the ghosts." Elena nodded disappointed and stared in to her mug. Caroline noticed her disappointment and gave her a reassuring smile.

"She is probably fine. She is probably visiting her dad or something. Look at everything that's happening around us, Bonnie's been through a lot. She deserves a break."

"Yeah you're probably right. I'm just worried she hasn't answered her phone in days."

"She probably has a reason. I mean that girl just got her heartbroken by your brother," Caroline said, "Right now you are the last person besides Jeremy that she would want to talk to." Even though it was painful to admit, Elena knew that it was true.

Bonnie and Jeremy's relationship ended on a bad note and Elena feared that Jeremy may be going back into his slump. As she took another sip of coffee, Elena pondered on the life that she and Jeremy had. They had lost so many people in their lives that it was hard to keep track of who was alive. Jeremy was a fragile person and the breakup with Bonnie was for the worst.

"I know. It's just I worry for her. She's been though a lot lately." Caroline nodded in agreement, but didn't say more on the subject.

The girls quickly finished their coffee and chatted about things non-supernatural related things. Caroline's phone beeped interrupting their conversation on their Chem homework. Caroline excused herself saying her mother wanted to have lunch with her and exited the Grille leaving Elena alone.

"Elena, we need to talk." Elena turned to Alaric and by the look on his face she could tell whatever he was going to tell her wasn't good. Elena nodded for him to sit down and Alaric took the seat where Caroline previously sat.

"Its about Jeremy."

* * *

><p>Caroline trekked through the grassy field that led up to the old witch house. When Stefan had texted her to meet him there saying it was an emergency, she couldn't resist. Stefan was her friend, he helped her through her darkest times and now she wanted to help him through his. She pushed down the guilt of lying to Elena and focused on helping Stefan instead.<p>

It took her sometime to get through the vampire proofing rays of sunlight, but she eventually made it down to the basement. The basement was empty. There was no Stefan, only shelves stored with jars of herbs and strange looking liquids. Caroline took a step forward hoping to go further into the basement in hopes of finding Stefan but her foot caught on something heaving. She looked down and her breath got caught in her throat. Their lying on the ground was the body of her friend Bonnie Bennett and by the looks of it she wasn't breathing.

"Bonnie!" she screamed and slumped down next to her friend letting out a sob.

"Oh don't worry she's fine," a cold detached voice came from the shadows.

"What did you do to her?" Caroline spat at Stefan. A million thoughts raced in her head. Did he turn her? Is this why Bonnie was missing? Why would Stefan be so cruel?

"Relax, I didn't turn her if that's what you think. Someone else did that."

"What do you mean?"

Stefan took a step forward, picked Bonnie up, and placed her on a dusty old couch in the corner of the room.

"Look I know as much as you do. I needed Bonnie's help to cast a spell for a little Klaus Revenge plan, but she showed up as a vampire."

"But that doesn't make any sense and that doesn't explain why she is dead on the floor."

"She attacked me and it looked like she was trying to compel me, so I snapped her neck."

Caroline looked down at her best friend on the couch and then to Stefan with a confused look.

"What? Why would she do that?"

Stefan shook his head, "I have no idea, but you can ask her." Caroline followed his eyes down to Bonnie who was slightly stirring.

Bonnie groaned in pain rubbing her soar neck. Anger ran through her has the image of Stefan snapping her neck flashed into her mind. She tried to move forward but chains on both of her wrists coming down from the ceiling seemed to have her restricted to the couch. Blinking rapidly, adjusting to the light she say the figures of the Ripper and the annoying blonde bombshell.

"Well, well this is quite a wake up party," Bonnie drawled.

"You sound different," Caroline said noting the change in her accent that Bonnie didn't care to hide. "You look different too. Older," Caroline added.

"Great observation Caroline," Bonnie said sarcastically. Caroline flinched, startled at her friends rude behavior. Stefan however inched forward and studied Bonnie.

"What are you, Bonnie?"

"Excuse me?" Bonnie's eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the ripper's question.

"Well I know what you are, but this doesn't make sense. I ask for the help of Bonnie the witch, but I got Bonnie the vampire instead. Then you demand for the coffins I stole from Klaus, attack me and try to compel me, which also doesn't make sense because I am a vampire, too. The only vampires who can are the originals, which you certainly are not. And Besides I'm on Vervain." Bonnie raised an eyebrow at Stefan.

"Fine," she said, "you want answers? I'll answer anything you throw at me truthfully, but it's going to cost you." Stefan frowned.

"What do you want?"

"The coffins. And all of them." Stefan opened his mouth to answer her but Caroline quickly cut him off.

"Wait what coffins do you guys keep talking about. Are you guys part of a morbid cult or something?"

"Shut Up Caroline!" Bonnie yelled making Caroline flinch. "What are you doing here anyways? You seem to know nothing." Hurt by Bonnie's words, Caroline looked at Stefan for support but he just shrugged.

"I need to speak with Bonnie alone," Stefan said looking blankly at Caroline, "go wait outside, I'll call you if I need anything." Still hurt by Bonnie's words, Caroline nodded and turned to make her leave.

When she left, Stefan turned back to Bonnie.

"Why do you want the Coffins?" Stefan asked continuing their conversation before Caroline interrupted.

"Now, now Mr. Salvatore. As I said I'm not answering questions till I get what I want," Bonnie sneered.

"Well I don't have them on me." Bonnie shook her head.

"I know you're lying Mr. Salvatore. I can sense the ancestral magic hiding something grand." Bonnie waved her chained hand trumping the ancestral magic revealing six coffins.

"Where is the last one?" Bonnie spun around to face a puzzled Stefan.

"I thought you were a vampire now?"

"Where is the last Coffin?" she repeated venomously.

"How can you do magic? You're a vampire."

"WHERE IS THE LAST COFFIN?" Bonnie roared.

Stefan stepped back at his former friend. He was about to mutter something when the coffins suddenly disappeared and Caroline came running in.

"Elena's here with Damon," she exclaimed breathlessly.

"What?" Stefan said.

"I think they somehow followed me. She seems pretty upset, though. I don't think to see her right now," she said pointing at Bonnie.

"Did you try getting rid of her?" Bonnie said annoyed once more with the baby vampire that she interrupted her from getting the coffins back. Caroline glared at Bonnie and Bonnie glared back.

"Caroline take Bonnie in that room over there," Stefan said trying to stall Bonnie from getting back the coffins, "I will talk with Elena." Stefan took off the Chains from the ceiling that were attached to Bonnie, handed them to Caroline who guided Bonnie in the extra room and shut the door behind them.

Caroline hated the tension that was radiating between here and Bonnie while they were standing in the other room as Elena was trying to speak some sense into Stefan, which was apparently failing.

Caroline missed the old Bonnie, the one that would laugh at her jokes, make her smile, be the good friend that but everyone before her, but this Bonnie was different. This one was cold, irritable, a vampire. She watched Bonnie as Elena exasperated to Stefan about how Jeremy was almost killed by Klaus. The real Bonnie would show worry on her face for her ex-boyfriend, but not this Bonnie. No, this Bonnie's face was blank. There was absolutely no emotion in her face. No worry at all.

After Elena was gone she was replaced by an angry Damon, who attacked Stefan, clearly still hurt by his brother's betrayal. Caroline looked at Bonnie again. The dark vampire looked bored and annoyed by the fighting, and frankly Caroline was too. Tugging on the chains, she and Bonnie left the room and joined the two fighting brothers.

After two more exhausting minutes of what seemed like endless fighting, Damon had noticed the two girls and more importantly he noticed the chains that were bound on Bonnie's wrist.

"Judgy?" he said frowning, "What is going on?"

"That's what I would like to know?" Stefan said coming up behind his brother, the cuts on his face healing.

Bonnie huffed. She had enough of this all she wanted was her family, her children, and her Husband.

"Fine," she said, "Long story short; The spell that was suppose to vanquished the ghosts sent me back in time to Mystic Falls before there were vampires."

Nobody moved. Bonnie looked between the shocked faces of the three of them and couldn't decide whose looked funnier. This went on for sometime until Caroline broke the silence.

"Wait, so that means you're…you're a…"

"Yes, darling, I'm an Original."

**So... what do you think? Let me know and review and Favorite. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I updated sooner! YAY! I am trying to post chapters at least 2 weeks apart. Thank you for the reviews. I enjoy writing Original!Bonnie. I also hope to answer some of your questions.**

**Sblck: if you are talking about the witches hiding the coffins from stefan. yes they did. **

**Storyteller247: I will be writing flash backs, but if people are interested i might write a prequal to this Were we see Bonnie back in time with the originals. If I do that i will be able to go more in depth. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD. JP Does.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: The Last Coffin

"An Original? I don't believe it," Damon said for the third time. Bonnie rolled her eyes. It seemed that the eldest Salvatore was finding the concept hard to grasp.

"Well believe it, Salvatore," Bonnie snapped.

"Now on to more pressing manners," Bonnie said turning to Stefan, "the coffins. I need them."

"And why would I give them to you?" Stefan questioned, "Now that I know you are no longer Team us," he gestured between him, Damon and Caroline, "how do I know you won't just hand them over to Klaus, assuming you and he are BFF's."

"They are my Family too, Stefan."

"And that is going to convince me how?"

"Fine!" Bonnie fumed, "I'll to find another way to convince you." With a surge of strength, Bonnie ripped off the chains around her wrists (for they were not actually restraining her) and flashed out of the basement.

It was dark when Bonnie arrived at Klaus's mansion. It was silent inside, no noisy hybrids or compelled renovators. Bonnie walked into the main room to find Klaus standing over the desiccated Rebekah.

"I assume Elena was kind enough to give you Rebekah," Bonnie said coming up next to Klaus.

"In exchange for the safety of her brother." Klaus looked at Bonnie.

"I hope you were successful with getting the Coffins from Stefan."

"More or less."

Klaus glared at her, "What do you mean?"

Bonnie sighed, "I was not able to procure our family, but I know the location." Klaus looked at her with grave anticipation.

"Well," he said impatiently, "Where are they?" Bonnie opened her mouth to reveal the location, but nothing came out. Her mind was blank, she couldn't remember. She looked up at Klaus to see his face scrunched up in annoyance.

"I'm waiting," he commanded. Bonnie tried to think again, but nothing.

"No," she hissed, " those bloody witches." Klaus stared at Bonnie confused as she continued, "I remember finding them, I remember every word of the conversation I had with the Salvatore's, and I remember that he was hiding the coffins under the magic of dead witches, but I can't remember where to find them. Damn dead witches and their morals!"

Klaus looked at her with menace, "Well find some other way or I will put you back in that box." Bonnie narrowed her eyes.

"You would not dare, Niklaus. Then you'll just be back to square one." Bonnie crossed her arms and turned to face him, "How do I know that you are going to release them when you finally get them back. You have Rebekah now, but all I see is the dagger still in her heart. How do I know when I get them for you, you won't just dagger me too." Klaus smirked.

"Well darling you're just going to have to trust me. You have my word. Once I get our family back, we will reunite our family."

"You better," Bonnie snapped, "or I will curse you into oblivion." With that, Bonnie turned on her heals and went towards the room that was meant for her (and Kol) to rest for the night.

That next morning, Bonnie put her game face on. She was going to get those coffins. She was going to do what ever it takes.

She had reluctantly put on clothes that the old Bonnie would wear—they were so boring and unfashionable—when she got a text from Damon.

_Meet me at the Grille. We have a deal for you._

Bonnie sent a quick reply that she would be there shortly.

* * *

><p>The grille was nearly empty when Bonnie arrived. She took a seat in a secluded booth in the corner to wait for Damon.<p>

"Ah Original Judgy, I am surprised that you agreed to meet."

"Damon," Bonnie greeted the blue eyed Salvatore as he sat down opposite of her.

"I was sure that you were going to run back to Klausy to blab about the location of the coffins," Damon said picking up a coaster flipping it in his hands, "but he didn't ran sack the witch house this morning, so that's a good thing."

"Oh trust me Klaus was the first person I went to. I mean it when I say I am no longer one of you, but those dead witches don't like me very much," Bonnie's voice started to get bitter, "so don't worry the location of the coffins is safe." Damon put down the coaster and narrowed his eyes.

"Well if you still hate us, why are you here?"

"The coffins are my first priority. I'm willing to do what ever it takes to get them back."

"Even if you have to hurt Elena?" Bonnie scowled. Of course he would bring the darling doppelganger up. Everything they did was to protect Elena. She didn't mind too much when she was witch Bonnie, Elena was her friend, but now it made her sick. Bonnie looked him dead in the eyes before saying,

"I would kill Elena, if it meant I would get my family back."

Damon couldn't believe the woman in front of him. He now knew by the bitterness of her words that Bonnie was not the goody-too-shoes witch anymore. She was just as scary as the other Originals.

"I believe you asked me here to negotiate a deal," Bonnie said wanting to get down to business.

"Right," Damon said straightening up in his chair, "we give you your family back if you open the last coffin for us." Bonnie flashed Damon a confused look.

"What's so important about opening that coffin?"

"I don't know you tell me? Its sealed for a reason, so whoever is in there is probably dangerously powerful."

"And you think whoever is in that coffin is going to help you kill Klaus," Bonnie guessed.

"Oh, Judgy you know me too well. But that's if they are willing to help do the deed." Damon looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to tell him who was hidden in that coffin. But Bonnie just shrugged.

"No," Damon groaned in disappointment, "please don't tell me that you don't know whose in there." Bonnie frowned.

"No, but you need a witch to open up the coffin, I'll do it. I want to know what Niklaus has been hiding from us all these years."

After she had agreed to their deal, Damon lead Bonnie to the old witch house to meet Stefan, but when they arrived Stefan was not alone.

"Bonnie! You're back!"

Bonnie was suddenly attacked in a hug, taking the Original by surprise. Elena pulled back from the hug only to bombard Bonnie with endless questions.

"Where have you been? Are you okay? Why haven't you called me back?" Bonnie looked at Stefan and Damon in vain.

"You haven't told her?" Elena looked at Bonnie confused.

"Told me what, Bonnie?" she demanded, "and why do you sound different?"

"Would one of you care to share what is going on to your precious doppelganger," Bonnie said to the Salvatore's. Sighing Stefan step forward to volunteer, explaining everything about the coffins and Bonnie to a puzzled Elena.

When Stefan closed his mouth after speaking the last of the story, Elena lost it.

"What?! No Bonnie this can't be possible. We will find some way to fix this." Bonnie felt anger rise up in her chest. She knew Elena would react this way, but it was still infuriating.

"Fix? What is there to fix? Believe it or not I am happy. Stop thinking of yourself, Elena. If you try to take this away from me, I will kill you." That stun Elena into silence and she backed away from Bonnie to stand next to Damon.

Stefan cleared his throat, "okay lets try to open the coffin."

* * *

><p>Bonnie felt weak as she chanted in Latin. This was the hundredth time she tried to open the coffin, but she failed. When she finished, she peeked at the coffin to see if there was any difference. Nothing. She tried to open it manually to see if that did anything. Again nothing.<p>

"Nothing again, Bon Bon," Damon groaned. Bonnie glared at him. As of the moment it was just Damon and she in the witch house. Stefan raced off to threaten Klaus after a Hybrid was caught snooping around, and Damon had to practically drag Elena home because he had to remind her that she had a life to get back to, not to mention that it was Caroline's birthday.

"Patience, Damon. I am trying. Believe me, I want this coffin opened as much as you do. If Klaus is keeping secrets from us, I want to know."

"Speaking of the big bad Hybrid, does he know you are doing this?"

"He does not know that I am trying to open this coffin if that's what you mean."

"And he trusts you?"

"Well yes," Bonnie said matter-of-factly, "I am his sister-in-law." Damon's eyes bulged out of his head.

"What? Don't tell me your married to one of those freaks." Bonnie stayed silent.

"Oh, don't tell me it's Elijah," he said disgustingly. Damon tried not to picture the former witch being all lovey dovey with the noblest Original. Bonnies face scrunched up at the thought as well.

"You do know Klaus has more brothers?"

Damon nodded, "yeah, but its still weird." Bonnie rolled her eyes and stepped closer to the coffin again.

"I will have this coffin open and I will get my family again." She closed her eyes and started the spell again.

* * *

><p>Klaus starred at the sleeping angel in the bed in front of him. He almost felt guilty fro hurting such a beautiful creature. He hated the fact that she was the only one he thought of hurting. Caroline had something special about her. She had a light. And he wanted that light to never go out. He hoped one day that he could get to know Caroline properly. But for the time being he had this moment.<p>

Klaus knelt down and kissed Caroline on the forehead and left out the window.

He entered his mansion with a smile. Even though his day blew, he had the baby vampire to thank for saving it.

"Niklaus Mikelson, is that a smile I see on your face?" Bonnie stood in front of him, arms crossed with a smirk on her face. He noted that she was no longer wearing 'bonnie the witch' clothes, instead she was wearing a tight fitted white dress and sandals. Klaus noticed that the outfit made her look more like original Bonnie.

"I wonder if it has something with a certain blonde baby vampire?"

"No," Klaus growled. He tried to fight the smile, but the more he thought of Caroline the harder it was to kill the smile.

"Whatever you say, Nik." Bonnie turned on her heels and left the main room.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Bonnie woke up suddenly from her sleep. Something did not feel right (other than the fact that the other side of her bed was empty). She got out of her bed and unconsciously walked out of her room into the hallway. Except it wasn't the hallway.<p>

She felt her bare feet touch cold grass and she realized that she was in the graveyard. All around her were tombstones, each reading the name of a Bennett witch. She stopped when she saw a coffin in front of her. She reached out her arms and opened the coffin, but it was empty.

Suddenly her vision went black and when she regained consciousness she was enclosed in a small dark space. Fear rose in her. She was in the coffin.

Screaming, Bonnie banged on the coffin. She needed out. She didn't want to be trapped in a coffin again. It was a horrible experience.

She went on banging for what seemed forever, when suddenly the top of the coffin was being lift open. But the most surprising part was the person standing over the coffin. It was the person that she hadn't thought about in years.

With a gasp, Bonnie woke up suddenly back in her own bed. However she had learned something from the dream.

Her mother was the one that could open the coffins. Her heart hurt when she realized, she was going to see her mother again.

**What did you think? Please let me know and review and favorite!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Many Apologies for the wait. I know I said i would try to update sooner, but this chapter was hard to write. Its kind of a filler chapter, and did not go the way i accpected so bear with me. **

**Thanks again for all your wonderful reviews. **

**Boomkarakaraka05: I will not be doing a Damon-Bonnie-Kol love triangle. Unfortunately I'm not a fan of Bamon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD. JP does.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Road trip

A knock at the door disrupted Elena from reading her book, Pride and prejudice. The book was a nice break from all the crap in her life. She reluctantly put down the book and went to open the door.

When she flung the door opened she froze in shock when she saw who was on her porch.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Elena managed to spit out.

"May I come in?" an impatient Bonnie asked.

"No, not till you tell me why your here," Elena demanded. Bonnie sighed.

"I need your help." Elena narrowed her eyes.

"With what?" Bonnie swallowed and Elena swore she saw nervousness in her eyes.

"I need to find my mother." Elena's eyes widened in shock.

"Your m-mother?" Elena stuttered, "Why do you need my help for finding your mother?"

"Look I know I'm not the Bonnie you remember, but if you are anything like the Elena I remember than you would do anything to help your friends." Elena narrowed her eyes.

"And how would finding your estranged mother help my friends?"

"I believe that my mother is the key to opening the sealed coffin," Bonnie replied, "thus giving you a weapon to kill Klaus."

"I am still confused why you would just hand us a weapon to kill Klaus, I thought you were on his side?"

"Elena," Bonnie said fiercely, "If I have to go behind Klaus to get my family back, so be it. If you were in my position, you would go against Damon, even Stefan to save Jeremy." Elena looked into her former best friends eyes. They looked hard and determined. She could recognize that look anywhere. She remembered herself having that very look just the other day when Klaus almost killed Jeremy. Elena knew she had to help Bonnie, for the sake of her lost family.

Elena sighed, "Come in."

* * *

><p>Books and papers were scattered all over Elena's kitchen, covering every single flat surface. In the middle of it all by the Kitchen table sat Bonnie and Elena shifting through every single file in the boxes scattered everywhere on the floor.<p>

"What about her?" Elena dangled a piece of paper in front of Bonnie's face. Bonnie shook her head.

"Too old." Elena sighed and put the paper in the 'no' pile.

"What about her?" Bonnie shook her head again.

"How many Abby Bennett's are there?"

"Apparently to many," Bonnie mumbled, "I compelled the sheriff's office to give me all their files on every single Abby Bennett in the country."

Elena felt it strange that her former best friend was now a murderous original who could compel vampires and people. It was the more reason why Elena promised herself that she would do everything in her power to get the old Bonnie back.

"Hey, look at this," Elena said handing Bonnie another file, "Abby Bennett Wilson. Born in Mystic Falls Hospital, graduated from Mystic Falls High school."

Bonnie took a hard look of the photo of the woman on the paper and a feeling of familiarity washed over her like she had seen the woman before.

"This is her," Bonnie looking up at Elena "that's my mother."

* * *

><p>Loud obnoxious music flooded the front room of the Salvatore boarding house as Stefan entered his home. Giving his unwanted guest a tight smile, he grabbed the remote and turned down the music before asking, "What are you doing here, Klaus?"<p>

"Enjoying our stalemate," Klaus responded taking a sip of a glass of scotch.

"What do you want?" Stefan asked again hoping for a legit answer.

"Question is what do you want?" Stefan cocked his eyebrow in confusion at Klaus's answer. "My Hybrids left town as you demeaned so please tell me what I need to do to get my family back."

"Well," Stefan said clearing his throat and sitting down on a chair, "I'm not negotiating."

"And you understand that holding them indefinitely is the same as dropping them in an ocean," Klaus said amused.

"No, you leave Mystic Falls and in a few years give me a call and we'll…talk." Klaus took another sip of scotch taking in Stefan's proposition.

"Let's assume I take your offer, which would be totally absurd, and I leave town, how are you going to get my darling sister in law to agree to your ridiculous terms." Stefan gave a dark laugh.

"See that's where you're wrong." Klaus's smile vanished from his face as Stefan gloated. Stefan loved the way he could anger Klaus this way, it brought him a sense of pride. He knew he should have stopped there, because of he said anything about Bonnie helping them their plan could go awry, but his sense of pride was too much. "Has it ever occurred you that Bonnie's hatred for you and your actions of putting your family inside of coffins might steer her to work against you." Fury shone in Klaus's eyes and he sped out of his seat and roughly grabbed Stefan by the collar of his jacket and pinned him on the wall.

"What did you do?" Klaus growled and Stefan could feel Klaus's breath in his face.

"I didn't do anything. It was all you who drove Bonnie away," Stefan said with a malicious smile. Klaus threw Stefan to the ground and flashed out the door.

* * *

><p>The car was quite as Bonnie and Elena made their way down to North Carolina. Bonnie had offered to drive, so Elena was stuck in the passenger seat next to her former best friend. To say things were awkward was an understatement. It was too quiet in the car, and it was making Elena uncomfortable. She felt like she was going to burst if it kept going on like this.<p>

"So, tell me about your family?" Elena suddenly blurted out. Bonnie swiveled her head to give the doppelganger a harsh look.

"What?"

"Well you know long road trips are perfect for bonding with people you don't know very well-"

"You know me," Bonnie interrupted sharply.

"Well not this Bonnie, not original Bonnie. If this is who you are now then I want to get to know the girl who used to be my best friend. And it was also getting too quiet." Bonnie stayed silent. Elena worried that maybe this Bonnie didn't want to be her friend, and just saw her as the Doppelganger.

Elena gravely hoped that the Original Bonnie was not like the others, but deep down Elena knew that if Bonnie spent a thousand years with them than she was just as monstrous. She hoped that this trip would prove her wrong.

"What would you like to know?" Bonnie said after minutes of silence.

"Huh?" Elena looked at bonnie confused.

"You asked me about my family, did you not?" Elena nodded before turning away with a small smile in her face.

"So, what would you like to know?" Elena pondered for a second before starting with a simple question.

"How did you meet them?"

"Shortly after I landed back in time, the witch Ayana took me in and cared for me like her own. When we first met I didn't have any clothes and none of hers would fit me, so she asked her very close friend to see if her daughter had any clothes that would fit me, and that's when I first met Esther and Rebekah Mikealson. From then on when I would have free time from working for Ayana, Rebekah would teach me how to cook, sew, and many other things. Rebekah soon became my closest friend in the village. We were like sisters. When I fell through time I lost everything, but my name and the knowledge that I was a witch, and Rebekah helped me adjust to living in the 10th century."  
>"So Esther turned you because you and Rebekah were like sisters?" Elena asked. She couldn't help but feel jealous that Bonnie replaced her even if all the memories of their friendship were erased.<p>

"No," Bonnie answered, "It was because I was married to her son." Elena starred at her in shocked.

"You were what?" Bonnie turned briefly to give Elena an annoyed glance.

"I'm sorry," Elena apologized, "its just so hard to believe that you would be married."

"These times are different then back then. Marriage at a young age was acceptable."

"So who is he? Your husband?"

"His name is Kol," Bonnie answered with a wide smile. Elena turned her face away and smiled too. She hadn't seen Bonnie's true smile ever since Bonnie became an original. It was nice to know that her friend was happy even though Elena desperately wanted to fix her.

"What's he like?" Elena asked wanting to keep the conversation going. Bonnie smiled even wider

"At first he was infuriating. He was loud, obnoxious, and sometimes very immature, he still is, and I couldn't stand him. But he was very persistent on wooing me. It took many, many attempts before I finally gave in and started to court him, not long after that we were married." Elena suddenly felt envious of Bonnie. She had gotten the life she always wanted maybe not in the right time, but Bonnie had seemed happy there, and she had gotten a life with out vampires.

"That's why you want the coffins then? Because Kol is in one of them?" Bonnie's smile turned into a sad one.

"Yes, and my children are in them too."

"Children? You have kids?" Elena said leaning forward in her seat in interest, "How is that possible?"

Bonnie sighed, "That's sort of a long story."

"Well we have time," Elena said looking at the map, "It looks like we have a few more ours to kill." Bonnie sighed.

As they drew closer to the address of Bonnie's mother, Elena learned the entire story of Bonnie's life in 10th century Mystic Falls.

* * *

><p>"This is it," Bonnie said pulled up to a small red house with a white picket fence. Getting out of the car she couldn't help but felt nervous and she didn't know why. Her mother left her when she was just a child and now with her memories of Ester and Mikael being like parents to her she felt she shouldn't be nervous, but she still felt the uneasiness in her stomach.<p>

"Are you okay?" Elena asked from beside her.

"Yeah, I fine," Bonnie replied coldly before walking up to the porch and knocked harshly on the door. Bonnie wasn't sure what she was going to tell her mother.

"Can I help you?" a dark skinned man questioned coming up on to the porch.

"We're looking for Abby Wilson," Elena told the man.

"She's out at the moment. Can I ask who you are?" he inquired looking between the two.

"I'm Bonnie, her daughter."

With that realization the man introduced himself as Jamie and invited the two inside to wait for Abby.

"What are you going to say to her when you finally meet her?" Elena asked Bonnie when Jamie left them alone, "are you going to mention, you know…"

"Me being an original." Bonnie finished, "no, she's not going to talk to me if she knows." Elena nodded, but didn't answer because Jamie walked back into the room.

"So, are we related?" Bonnie asked genuinely wanting to know who the boy was to her mother.

"Oh, nah. Abby's not my mom. She dated my old man back in the day. He was kind of a dead beat, so when they broke up, Abby took me in. She put me through school, didn't freak out when I totaled her car, twice." Elena looked over at Bonnie, who only smiled and replied with, "She sounds great."

"Jamie?" they heard from the front door, "whose car is out front?"

A woman walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. She stopped when she noticed the two strangers sitting at the kitchen table.

"That's mine," Bonnie said standing up, finally looking at the women who abandoned her as a child, "I'm Bonnie," she paused for a moment, "your daughter." Abby's face paled in shock as she starred at Bonnie and Bonnie suddenly feared that her mother would turn her away. _Damn it Bonnie_, she yelled at her self, _your not here to get sentimental, your only here to get help._

"Hello, Bonnie," her mother breathed.

**What did you think? Let me Know and review and favorite!**


End file.
